Night of the Undead
Prolouge "Hey Sarge! What the hell we doing out here, we cleared the Japs and the Krauts from here months ago!" Corporal Lenny calls up from the back of the truck. Sergeant Polonsky looks at me, obviously not in the mood to answer. He has a high voice for a Sergeant, but he deserved it. At a Japanese temple almost 4 months ago, him, his Sergeant who was Sergeant Roebuck was killed, he and Private C. Miller fought off a Japanese counter-attack before helped arrive. It haunts him to this day, and it effects the way he walks, talks, and even commands. "Sarge needs to focus on the road dipshit, but here is our assignment." I say chuckling, I scavenge through the papers I have in my lap. I find the paper and read it. "This is what Major Gordan has told us" I say, I switch from my high load voice, to a soft deep impersonation of the big bad Major Gordan. "A German plane has crashed 5 clicks east of where Marine Raiders assisted a Marine regiment in taking a heavily fortifed Air field. We need you check it out, and loot anything that would seem of use to the Allies." Laughter breaks out in the back of the vehicle. "Damn Swanson, that was the worst Gordan imppresion I have ever heard!" He says breaking out into another round of laughter. I look at the Sarge who has a concerned look on his face, I know that look. I sigh. "Alright, who the hell was supposed to gas this thing up!" I yell in fury. They all point, and in unison they respond, "Baker!" I stare him down, and then the vehicle stops. "Goddamnit Baker! Now we gotta push the damn thing!" I say flipping him off. Baker, our radio man looks down in dissapointment. We push for what seems like hours before we come to a structure. The plane that crashed is in the distance, but seems like too far of a walk, so we decide the rest in the building. Baker looks at it and his eyes widen. "I was here, this is the place." He wispers. "The hell you talking about Baker?" Private Boran asks. "Remember when they said a Marine regiment needed a radio man and you all "vollunteered" me for the job? Well I was here during the battle, this building, it was terrible." He says, he shuts his eyes as if he is flashing back. We walk into the building, making sure it is clear before meeting up at the bottom floor. There is a box that has a question mark on it. I pay no attention to it, and examine the building. "Boran and Aldeen head to the plane site, if you find anything come back here. We will try and radio in to command and get transport back to base." The Sarge says. We all nod, Boran and Aldeen head for the crash site, Baker and Lenny try to get a hold of command, and me and the Sarge walk side by side. I find a radio and push the ON button. Undon by Kevin Sherwood comes on. "Damn thing still works." Sarge says, snickering. We walk back to Baker who loops up at us and shakes his head, but keeps on working. "That fog is creepy as hell.." I say, staring out into the neverending fog that has englufed the Air field. Suddenly, I hear a small bang, bang bang, ''then loud scream. "You here that?" I say, crapping my Tompson from the box I set it on. He nods, and grabs his. "That was Boran!" I say. We look out the broken windows and see two dark figures running like hell, a fast dark figure is running right on their tail. I aim my gun and wait for them to get closer. Boran and Aldeen jump through the broken window and I realize, that whatever was following them was in a Nazi Germeny uniform, and has yellow eyes. It lets out an eye curling screech as it comes closer and closer. I shoot it in the leg, hoping to slow the man down so we can interogate him. He keeps on running. I shoot him in the chest. He keeps on running. Finnaly, I let out a barage of bullets and land several shots to the head. He falls. I look over at Boran and Aldeen who stare in horror. "W-We-We-We...we shot it three times, the-then we ran. Oh my god. It tried to bite me!" Boran says. Aldeen starts pointing into the darkness, at first I don't know what he is pointing at, then I see what he is staring at. What looks like hundres of..things, slowly, creeping towards us. "What the hell are those things.." Chapter 1 "Oh shit were so fucking screwed man, we are so-" The Sarge cuts Aldeen off. "Weapons. We need weapons, we are short on ammo we wern't expecting this. I guess we have 1 minute before they reach the windows. Swanson, Aldeen and Baker look for weapons" He says, turning and looking over at Boran who is still shaking. "Boran, you, Lenny, and me will see if we can board up these windows." Sarge says. "Move out!" We all scurry off. I look around ''nothing, nothing goddamnit there is nothing here! Suddenly I remember, the box that had the question mark on it. I practically jump down the stairs and lift open the box with a heave. I look down and I smile with happyness. Tons of weapons, stacked together. This box fits a lot of guns considering its a 2x4 box. "Sarge! Found the fucking jack pot!" I yell. Everyone comes to my location and its like kids in the candy store. "This one here is mine." I say picking up the Browning M1919. Aldeen picks up the Flame Thrower, which surprisingly I never saw considering it was in the corner next to the box. The Sarge picks up a Trench Gun, Baker picks up the M1 Garand, Lenny picks up an MP-40, And Boran takes the Sawed off Shotgun. "Lets kick some ass" The Sarge says, we set up up front as those things get closer, and closer. "Baker! Try and get hold of command, everyone else aim for the head, and don't miss!" The Sarge yells out. I run upstairs to the top floor and set up my bi-pod letting out a barage of bullets onto our enemy. I take out a group of them. I keep on shooting, it becomes automatic after awhile, at first I was hesitant, we don't even know who these people are, but they just keep coming, and coming. Seems like after we kill a lot of em, it stops. Thank god since it gives us time to reload and recharge our energy. This is hell.